


ketchup slushie

by wordsfaiil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, a geeeeenorous pour, be more chill shit post, could be dating could not be dating -you decide, food warning, michael loves slushies, michael's ketchup kink, pre-squip maybe ?, unspecified relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfaiil/pseuds/wordsfaiil
Summary: "This isn't a slushie."It was Jeremy's turn for his brows to scrunch together, he studied the huge cup clutched in Michael's hand. "Uh? But thats a slushie cup. Look, says slushie right here." He let go of his best friend and poked the side of the cup, "Sluuuuuushie"





	ketchup slushie

"Dude, thats like, your fourth slushie! You're gonna make yourself puke!" Jeremy reached out to grab Michael's arm before he raised the slushie cup to his mouth again. They'd been stood outside Seven-Eleven for an hour now whilst Michael kept going back and forth to buy slushies and then chug them. Jeremy had taken to waiting outside to spend a little while just thinking about sex and the general ways of life. The usual shit. 

Michael's brow furrowed and he looked down at Jeremy's huge ass, boney hand where it squished the sleeve of his red hoodie. Then he looked up and stared hard at Jeremy right in the eye. The sun beaming down on them both glinted off his glasses and blocked out his eyes so the dramatic effect was lost. "This isn't a slushie."

It was Jeremy's turn for his brows to scrunch together, he studied the huge cup clutched in Michael's hand. "Uh? But thats a slushie cup. Look, says slushie right here." He let go of his best friend and poked the side of the cup, "Sluuuuuushie"

Michael's mouth twisted into a smirk and he nudged his glasses up his nose with his knuckle, the sparkle of the sun on the lenses almost blinded Jeremy, "It's ketchup."

Jeremy's mouth dropped open, "Y-you I...? What the hell?! Ketchup?!" He grabbed the cup from Michael and ripped the lid off and yep. That was most definitely ketchup. "W-what in the actual frick, man?" He whispered and sat down on the curb in front of the Seven Eleven doors. He studied the inside of the half drunk -eaten?- cup. 

Michael sat beside him and rested back on his palms, "It tastes good man! Wanna take a sip?"

"Michael, how does this even get up the straw -I wait I don't even wanna know, jesus." he handed it back to his friend who recapped it and start slurping up the ketchup again, "That's gonna make you so ill."

"Nah, i do this all the time, bro! It's like, building alcohol tolerance." He chewed on the straw and nodded to himself.

"You're building...ketchup tolerance...?" Jeremy blinked and stared at the fraying knees of his blue jeans in disbelief. This was just about the weirdest shit Michael had ever done. 

"Mhm." A large slurping noise as the ketchup flew up the straw made Jeremy cringe.

"Any reason why?"

"Just fricken love ketchup, man."Michael smiled and stood up, "Anyway I'm gonna go get some more, be right back!"

Jeremy groaned and pressed his face into his hands. He seriously hoped the girl inside wasn't serving him a generous pour.

**Author's Note:**

> this was such a shitpost but there was a post made on tumblr somewhere about Michael having a ketchup kink n then this was born
> 
> follow me on tumblr kiddos:  
> w0rdsfail


End file.
